


Poor Ben

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, but i had to write it, i know this is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Reed Richards and Victor von Doom definitely fucked during college and this is definitely what happened when they did





	Poor Ben

Reed Richards let out one large puff of smoke staring at it as it disappeared wanting to explain it, but he was too distracted by Victor stroked his hair thoughtlessly. Victor was also high; they were a couple of high fools together smoking some weed that Victor had stashed away. Reed didn’t usually smoke socially mostly because he didn’t do much of anything socially, but here he was in Victor von Doom’s dorm wishing he hadn’t gone.  
Victor’s fingers crawled down to his shoulders. It felt like he was playing music on his body as he thoughtlessly ran his hands on Reed. “Are you playing me?” Reed asked taking one of Victor’s hands in his own and staring at it.  
“No,” Victor said softly drawing Reed’s hand up to his lips kissing his fingertips.  
Reed stared for a moment then kissed Victor. It was sloppy and frantic and rough, there was too much tongue, he missed at first and had to move to actually find Victor’s lips. Reed crawled into Victor’s lap grinding his hips against him. Victor tore off Reed’s shirt and threw it onto the floor.  
“Ben is gonna be pissed,” Reed mumbled as Victor sucked on his neck. That would leave a mark.  
“Why should he be worried of our doings?” Victor asked as Reed slipped his shirt off of him.  
“He hates you, remember?” Reed said as Victor pushed him back onto the couch.  
“Take off your pants,” Victor commanded, and Reed obliged fumbling with his zipper and finally kicking them onto the floor.  
Victor straddled Reed then took Reed’s chin in his hand and drew him to him. He bent down and kissed him. His teeth clashed against Reed’s at first as he decided how he wanted to take Reed’s kiss. He finally placed his lips on Reed’s more gently than Reed thought he would. Reed reached up and drew him towards him until he was crouching over him.  
“Fuck me, please,” Reed whispered in Victor’s ear.  
Victor stood up to discard his pants on the floor. “But first,” he said as he slipped himself out of his boxers, “on your knees.”

Reed woke up sore next to Victor with no memory of the events of the night before. Obviously, he knew what happened because it didn’t take a genius to realize that he and Victor fucked, and he was a genius. If his clothing strewn around the room didn’t give it away, Victor’s hand on his ass definitely did.  
“I have to go. I have class,” Reed said getting out of Victor’s bed and grabbing his clothes off the floor. Victor mumbled something after him but didn’t make any moves to get out of bed.  
He raced to his dorm to shower and change out of his clothes which smelled awful. He bumped into Ben as he rushed inside.  
“Ya look terrible,” Ben said catching Reed by the arm. His eyes drifted to the hickeys and bite marks all over Reed’s neck and his eyes widened. “Who did all this?”  
“I need to shower and change and get to class,” Reed said.  
Ben let him go, and Reed slipped inside their dorm to grab some clothes and his shower caddy then rushed to the showers. While he showered he inspected the marks on his body from his night with Victor. They were many, but that was what was to be expected from someone like Victor. He looked up into the hot water and closed his eyes. What was he doing? God, what was he going to do?  
Apparently, what he was going to do was ignore the issue. He avoided Victor when he could which did not please Doom. This went on for weeks. Reed found every way to avoid Victor, but it could only last so long. Victor was pissed.  
Reed was going to class when Victor cornered him. “Would you please get out of my way,” Reed said cooly which only made Victor seeth more.  
“So, you have chosen to ignore what happened between us,” Victor said crossing his arms.  
“And what happened between us?” Reed asked.  
“Do not play ignorant with me. You are not a fool,” Victor said.  
“We had sex. Is that what you want me to say? What is there to talk about?” Reed hissed.  
“I will not be used,” Victor said. His eyes narrowing.  
“I was high. I wasn’t in the position to use anyone,” Reed said.  
“Then why did we not speak afterward, and why did you choose to avoid me?” Victor asked.  
Reed winced knowing that what he did was not right. “Because I was scared,” Reed admitted and his voice shook. “I’ve never had sex with a man before.”  
“Is that all?” Victor asked dropping his arms to his side. His face grew as soft as it could for a moment.  
Reed looked away. “Look, I have a lot of things going on. I don’t need another distraction,” he said lying.  
Victor took a step towards him, and Reed flatted on the wall. “I am a distraction to you?” he asked running his finger along Reed’s chin. Reed’s eyes widened.  
“Ben has a class for the next couple hours,” Reed blurted out.  
Victor smirked. “Willing to skip class for a taste of me, I see,” he said leaning down and catching Reed’s mouth with his. Reed strained to hold onto Victor’s lips as he pulled away.

Reed ripped off his sheets and tossed them into his hamper. He looked around his room at everything he just cleaned partly proud of himself for cleaning up their mess in so little time and partly ashamed of what he and Victor did. Ben walked in and took a moment to admire how even his side of the room was neat.  
“What, uh, brought this on?” Ben asked.  
Reed shrugged not trusting himself to lie to Ben about something like this. Ben dropped his bags and sat down on the couch getting comfortable. Reed winced thinking about how he sucked Victor off right where Ben was sitting. He couldn’t hide this from Ben forever; he had to tell him.  
Unfortunately, Ben found out in the worst way possible. Reed put a sock on the doorknob like they said they would if they ever brought someone back to the dorm, but back then Reed never imagined needing to use it. Ben must have gotten accustomed to not having to worry about Reed having sex because he came in despite the warning.  
At first Ben didn’t know what was wrong. “Some joker put a sock on tha door…” he said blissfully unaware of what was going on, but that blissful ignorance didn’t last long enough. Reed and Victor were fucking on the desk which was partially out of the way of the door so he didn’t see them until he turned to look towards Reed exclamations of surprise.  
“What tha fuck!?” Ben shouted.  
“Get out you clodding oaf,” Victor shouted.  
Ben got out of the room as quickly as he could wishing he could rip his eyes out. His only comfort was that both Reed and Victor were partially clothed.

“So,” Reed said as Ben finally came back to their dorm. He stood as far as he could from Reed glaring at him. “I'm sorry you saw that.”  
“Cut tha shit, Reed. Where?” Ben said looking around the dorm.  
“Where?”  
“Where all have you two fucked?”  
Reed turned red as he thought of all the places he and Victor fucked in the dorm room alone. “Are you sure you want to know?” Reed asked.  
“Just tell me, Reed,” Ben insisted.  
“The, uh, couch, my bed, my desk,” Ben let out a grumble when he said the desk. Obviously, they fucked on the desk he was there, “I think, that’s all…” It wasn’t, but he wanted to spare him some of the discomforts of knowing all the places that he and Victor fucked.  
“Outta all people,” Ben asked, “why him?”  
Reed rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It wasn’t planned,” he said.  
“He’s such a jerk,” Ben said.  
“He’s not bad high, I guess,” Reed said under his breath. Ben’s head jerked around to look at him.  
“You fucked while high?” Ben exclaimed.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Reed said.  
“Are you datin’?” Ben asked his disapproval was all over his face.  
“No,” Reed said, “I believe the term is friends-with-benefits.”  
“That’s disgustin’,” Ben said shaking his head.

Reed tucked a strand of Sue’s hair behind her ear smiling. “You’re beautiful,” he said bending down to kiss her. It was barely a peck, but it was enough to make Reed feel like he was on top of the world.  
Reed went back to his apartment thinking about how he was the luckiest man alive. His phone was ringing off the hook so he answered it. It was Ben on the other line.  
“Your pal Victor did somethin’ really stupid. Ya better come fast.”  
Victor’s whole face was bandaged up, and he laid out in the hospital bed weak from the accident. Reed sat in the chair next to him so that he would have someone to wake up to when he finally regained consciousness.  
“Reed?” Victor’s voice was soft and strained.  
Reed stood up placing his book to the side and leaning over Victor’s bedside. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked.  
“I feel as if I were hit by a freight train,” Victor said reaching his hands up only to find that he was connected to all kinds of drips and cords.  
“I’m glad you’re awake,” Reed said touching his hand gently.  
“My face, it sears,” Victor said. “I’ve never known such pain.”  
“Do you want me to call a nurse?” Reed asked.  
“No, I do not wish for anyone to see me like this,” Victor said.  
“How did this happen?” Reed asked pulling a chair up.  
“I don’t wish to speak of it,” Victor said looking away from Reed.  
Reed and Victor sat in silence for a while. Reed stood up grabbing his book and the rest of his things. “I have to go. I have class,” he said. Victor mumbled something after him seemingly dozing off.  
Ben met Reed outside of the hospital. “Did ya tell him that he was expelled?” he asked.  
Reed shook his head. “I didn’t have the heart. I’ve never seen him that vulnerable before,” he said.  
“Hey, you’re with Suzie now,” Ben said.  
“I don’t have feelings for him. I just feel terrible about what happened,” Reed said.  
When Victor’s bandages were taken off, and he looked into the mirror and his heart sunk. A scar ran across his face ruining his once attractive face making him disfigured and in his eyes ugly. He beat his fist into the mirror, and it shattered under his strength. Pieces of glass ripped at his skin and blood ran down his hand. He sunk down to the floor holding his hand and let out a strangled sob.  
No one came to see him for days and he stewed in his misery. Reed finally visited knowing that he was the closest thing Victor had to a friend. He found him sunk on the floor, his hand unbandaged, and him unwashed.  
“Leave,” Doom said his voice stronger than he looked.  
“Let me look at your hand,” Reed said kneeling down next to him and touching the blooding hand.  
Doom snatched it away. “I said leave.”  
“Victor, it could get infected then you could lose your hand. You have enough to worry about already,” Reed said taking his hand and inspecting it.  
Victor looked up at Reed, and Reed finally saw the scar that disfigured one side of his face. He made no comment as he drew Victor up and to the sink to clean the cut. He ran hot water over the cut washing off the blood so that he could get a better look of the cut underneath. Victor winced. Reed sat him on the toilet and grabbed some alcohol from under the sink which he put on a cotton ball and dabbed gently on the cut. Victor cussed under his breath in what Reed assumed was Latverian. Reed found some bandages and wrapped Victor’s hand tightly.  
“Now, you need to bathe yourself,” Reed said. “Can you do that on your own?”  
“Yes,” Victor said his voice softer than when he demanded that Reed leave. Reed started the bath for him then made a move to leave before he saw how Victor struggled with his clothing. Reed helped him take off his shirt and pants but left him in his boxers.  
Reed left the bathroom before Victor sunk into the bath. Victor emerged half an hour later in a towel. His hair was still dripping wet, but he looked better than he had been curled on the ground in anguish. Victor sat next to Reed and leaned his head on his shoulder.  
“Thank you,” he said softly.  
“It was nothing,” Reed said tucking his arm around Victor’s waist in an awkward half-hug.  
Victor sat up and leaned in to kiss Reed. Reed winced and moved away. Doom reached for his face and moved away from Reed his eyes wide.  
“Even you recoil from me because of my hideous scar,” Doom said.  
“It’s not that Victor. I’m seeing someone,” Reed said softly.  
“So you’ve moved on so quickly just when I needed you the most,” Doom hissed.  
“Moved on? From what?” Reed asked confused.  
Doom’s face grew hard, and he pointed to the door. “Out!”  
“Victor, I-”  
“OUT!”  
Seeing Reed was torture. Victor blamed him for everything, the accident, getting expelled… breaking his heart. If he weren’t so obsessed… in love with… Reed, none of this would have happened. He would have done the calculations right, he would have been successful, he would have freed his mother… So bitterly he held onto these feelings following a path that was forged with hate. It was years after that he saw Reed again and despite the time his anger had not faded, but rather it grew and grew until it was something monstrous. Any love that he knew for Reed was long gone and replaced with abhorrence. Reed was his most hated rival but once his only friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It's also on tumblr so reblog it there my username is the same here and there. this was supposed to be a crack fic but it didn't end up that way but that's fine


End file.
